In Between Worlds
by Infrasparker
Summary: Itachi is alive and Madara is all that remains of Akatsuki. But when Itachi and Kakashi are sent to find him, they are teleported into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist.
1. A New History

**Devin: Okay, first of all, a little intro. Yeah, I'm a boy. I don't care if you know a girl with my name, cuz I'm a boy. Second, thanks to izzy for letting me use this disclaimer format. Go check her stories out, if you like romance. Second, this intro chapter is boring, because it's an intro, and I'm screwing up the naruto storyline. Well, my friend Austin (steeletipped) says its good. But I don't know, read it for yourself And yes, now for the disclaimer, which comes from none other than a story character! Yay!**

**Kakashi: Talk about serious copying issues… You're just going to use her format?**

**Devin: Oh you should talk, Mr. "Copy Ninja". Now shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Kakashi: Good point… anyway, Devin (Infrasparker) does not own Naruto in any way.**

**Devin: …**

**Kakashi: What?**

**Devin: I don't own fullmetal alchemist either…**

**Kakashi: What the hell is fullmetal alchemist?**

**Devin: Baka…**

"Wait, so all this time, Itachi was just helping Konaha from an Uchiha rebellion?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes to heaven, even though only one of his eyes was visible.

"Yes Naruto, and I'm about two feet away from you, you don't have to scream." He replied in an exasperated tone.

"That's impossible! Where's the proof?" Naruto responded, still yelling.

"We examined a paper from the third hokage, and he knew about this. All the village elders knew." said Kakashi. Naruto remained unconvinced. Kakashi sighed for a second time.

"Sasuke believes it completely," he told Naruto, and Naruto instantly quieted down.

"Oh. Okay. So what are we going to do? He's dead! Sasuke killed him," said Naruto.

"Yes I know. But I just thought you should know… because other people probably want to know." responded Kakashi, staring pointedly at the fans reading this story. Naruto looked around quizzically, not knowing who or what Kakashi was staring at.

1 month later

Naruto and the other people from his age group return to Konaha from a rescue mission. Madara/Tobi had betrayed Sasuke and tried to kill him. Sasuke had barely escaped with his life.

The door burst open. Tsunade woke with a start and slammed her fist into the table, destroying it instantly.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE! WE'VE GOT SASUKE!" screamed Naruto, holding a limp and unconscious Sasuke Uchiha. But he immediately shrunk as Tsunade stomped up to him.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" she screamed back at him. She grabbed Sasuke's body and punched Naruto across the face. Naruto flew out the window and into the face of the first hokage's rock sculpture. No one in the room said anything. Tsunade paused for a moment and stared at the orange legs sticking out of the mountainside, the rest of the body impaled inside the stone. Then she turned back to the group of ninjas standing inside the room.

"Right," she began sourly, "now that that's out of the way, let's discuss the mission."

"We found Sasuke in one of the previously discovered Akatsuki hideouts," explained Neji, "He was fighting Madara and we brought him back. So I don't think that he's still trying to destroy Konoha." Tsunade paused at this and thought for a moment.

"Well, if Sasuke was fighting Madara, he was probably betrayed, so you're probably right that Sasuke isn't trying to destroy the village anymore. But we should still check!" she added as Sakura and Ino sighed in relief. But at that moment, the door burst open for a second time. Tsunade clenched a fist and turned, prepared to give Naruto another beating. She swung her fist at lightning speed, but to her surprise, the person dodged it equally fast and caught her wrist.

"There's no need for that," the man said pleasantly. The others in the room took this moment to examine the newcomer. However, the only thing they saw was the red and white clouds on a black robe, and they all shouted the same thing at once.

"Akatsuki!" Everyone yelled as they pulled out their weapons.

**Devin: So what do you think? Bad enough for a first fanfic?**

**Austin: I think it's gre-**

**Devin: Your opinion doesn't count, you always say it's great.**

**Austin: -.-**

**Kakashi: Why do I only have a part talking to Naruto? Since I'm your favorite Naruto character, why can't I have something better?**

**Devin: Since you're my favorite Naruto character, I get to boss you around. Plus, you get the whole story with Itachi after some chapters.**

**Kakashi: Itachi? When does Itachi come in?**

**Itachi: It's not good to spoil a story, Kakashi.**

**Devin: Baka…**


	2. The Other Last Uchiha

**Devin: Since I'm at an airport and I have nothing to do except wait for the already 1 hour late plane, I guess I'll just make the second chapter. Thank you izzy for getting me started on this fanfiction stuff. It's a great way to waste time.**

**Austin: Why do you always compliment izzy? Why can't you ever compliment me?**

**Devin: Because shuttup.**

**Austin: Suck up -.-**

**Devin: Where the heck is the disclaim-**

**Ike: Sorry I'm late! I was busy defeating Kirby over and over again… He's always camping just to do that annoying ass taunt…**

**Devin: Woah! Ike! You came here all the way from Nintendo?**

**Ike: What are you talking about…? It's just around the-**

**Devin: Never mind. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Ike: Sure. Devin does not own Naruto or Fullmetal alchemist. He doesn't own Nintendo either.**

The room was tense. The ninjas in the room quickly surrounded the Akatsuki intruder, but he just smiled. Then the man pulled off his hat and glanced around the room, still cheerful. Everyone else was stunned in surprise. Kakashi recovered first.

"Itachi…? Is that you?" he questioned.

"The one and only," Itachi responded, "Who else could I be?"

"But… I thought Sasuke killed you!" said Shikamaru, "It couldn't have been a clone, and you were bleeding and everything! We even saw a body!" Itachi cocked his head to one side, considering how to answer.

"The person he killed was a special type of clone," said Itachi, and seeing the question on Shikamaru's face, he continued, "I developed a new jutsu. It allows me to control a clone by changing my conscious self into a puppet, so that when one body dies I go to the next body. The clone is an exact replica of my real body, and it will act as a real human since my soul still controls it. But it's risky if the other body is damaged.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto yelled as, for the third time, the door bust open. But he was quickly disposed of and soon there was another hole in the face of the first hokage's sculpture. A few moments later, Sasuke stirred. Everyone gathered around him as he blinked slowly. He blushed and smiled as Sakura kissed him, but tried to hide it by turning away sharply and pretending to glare at Itachi. Itachi returned the glare, but grinned and said,

"Got a girlfriend, little brother?" And Sasuke muttered something that sounded like "bathroom" and he got up and quickly left the room. But everyone saw him glance back at Sakura. Itachi was still grinning.

"I forgot how fun it was to live in Konoha," he said.

½ a month later, when all the villagers finally got used to Itachi's return.

Kakashi and Itachi were called to Tsunade's office to receive a special hunt-and-destroy mission.

"You called for us?" asked Itachi as he and Kakashi entered the room. Kakashi, sensing this was meant to be kept secret, closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Yes," began Tsunade, but she hesitated. After some time, she decided to keep going, "Madara's movements have started to concern everyone in the country. All of the nations have created a union, and everyone is trying to get more information about him." Itachi raised his eyebrows, expecting what was about to come.

"Since we… so fortunately have a double agent here who worked under Akatsuki for some time..." continued Tsunade, glancing at Itachi, "I think we'd better put this advantage to use. I assume that you know all of the Akatsuki hideouts?" Itachi chuckled.

"No one in the group knew all of the locations," he said, "each person only knew about ¼ of all the secret hideouts, and we communicated through hologram projecting jutsus. That's why Pein always camped out in the Hidden Rain tower hideout- he never had to go anywhere anyway." Tsunade frowned at this information.

"So…" she said slowly, "you can't help us?"

"I wouldn't say that," replied Itachi, "but I may not be as good of a use as you might think." But Tsunade waved her hand dismissively.

"Any lead is better than no lead," she said. Then Kakashi looked at her.

"When do you want us to go?" he asked. She frowned again, considering.

"How about…as soon as possible?" she told them. It wasn't a suggestion.

**Devin: Yay! Second chapter complete.**

**Kakashi: I still don't have a good part…**

**Devin: It's coming up, don't worry. Itachi's just more important than you right now.**

**Itachi: Ha. I win.**

**Kakashi: Someday I'm going to kill you, and every time Devin resurrects you I'll kill you again.**

**Devin: Not in my story, you won't. Now shut up and go away. Alright people, rate, comment, whatever. Oh also, schools starting and I've got really strict parents, so I might not update a lot. In fact, I might not update at all… for a **_**really**_** long time. So don't be too surprised.**


	3. OMG New Mangekyou's?

**Devin: Hmm… I have no idea of any jokes this chapter… Writer's block has struck again. I guess I'll just wait until some random person shows up to do the disclaimer…**

**Justin Bieber: Hey it's Bie-**

**Devin: Shut up I hate you. Stop getting hit with water bottles and start getting hit with some **_**puberty**_**. Oh, and get out of my fanfic.**

**Justin Bieber: But I was going to do the dis-**

**Devin: You know what, I don't even care. Get out. Austin, you do the disclaimer.**

**Austin: Yay! Devin does not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Kakashi and Itachi stealthily ran up the rocky path. Finally, they reached the Akatsuki hideout. Kakashi looked back at Itachi and signaled him to enter. They dashed into the place and stood back to back, both people with sharigans activated and uncovered. No one was in the room, but neither Kakashi nor Itachi stood down. Instead, they walked up the spiral staircase in the middle of the room, and emerged on the roof. They looked around, but saw nothing.

"Not here," said Kakashi glumly, "we'll try another building. Come on." The two went for the staircase, but as they did, an orange mask with a spiral pattern materialized out of the air behind them. A second later, a body formed, along with a black cloak with a red and white cloud design on it. It took form noiselessly. Slowly, the mysterious person walked up to Itachi. Kakashi had already gone into the main room. The man raised a kunai and prepared to stab Itachi, but suddenly Kakashi burst through the roof and knocked the kunai out of the man's hand. Itachi turned around with the speed of bolt of lightning. Kakashi dashed out of the way, and Itachi threw fifteen shurikens with the twitch of his wrist. All of this happened in less than a second. But the stranger just stood there, and the shurikens simply passed through him. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Madara. You betrayed me." He said coldly. Kakashi raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. Madara laughed.

"I think you're the one who betrayed me first, Itachi. Planting the mangekyou sharingan in Sasuke to get rid of me. Was that not a betrayal?" Madara replied.

"That doesn't matter anymore, does it?" retorted Itachi, still with the same icy voice. He launched himself forward and suddenly stopped before Madara, so that Madara de-materialized a moment too soon. Itachi punched him in the chest and across the face so quickly that his arms were just a blur, and then he kicked Madara in the shins, causing him to topple over. But instead of slamming into the floor, he simply sank slowly into the ground. Kakashi stood to one side, both of his hands now sparking with blue lightning. He pounded one of the chidoris into the group, jumped into the hole, and landed silently at the bottom. Itachi landed beside him.

"I wonder if I should try the new mangekyou I've developed…" Kakashi mused, "It doesn't even affect my eyesight."

"If it doesn't ruin your eyes, you might as well use it. As long as there are no other side effects…" said Itachi.

Kakashi considered it for a moment, and then decided.

"Mangekyou sharingan!" He exclaimed. His sharingan eye started spinning, faster and faster. Then suddenly, it stopped spinning and his eye went bloodshot. It was a strange pattern, one that Itachi had never seen before. Four points, the points on a regular sharingan, dotted four places in the eye. Each point was diagonal to the opposite point, and in the middle was a four point star that was positioned like the cardinal coordinates on a compass. He closed eye and gasped. Itachi only had time for a moment's examination of the eye before the world was sucked into darkness. It lit up again, but this time, Madara had reappeared and they were a room full of monsters and demons. All of the strange creatures had sharingan eyes, but Kakashi's opened his own eye. His sharingan had turned into a rinnegan. Itachi blinked and took a step back, and Madara recoiled instinctively.

"How…?" Itachi began in wonder. Kakashi blinked and looked around.

"I made it to counter Madara's ability to teleport." Kakashi said slowly, "When the eye is active, none of his time or space jutsus will work. At least, that's the theory. Also, all of these creatures are in my command. I based it off of pein's summoning techniques." Madara smiled now.

"Very nice, but I don't need a time or space jutsu to defeat you. I've developed mine own special jutsu, made just for this war. You see, I channeled my own space jutsu energy into my right sharingan eye. Since it was already an eternal mangekyou, it was unable to absorb the energy. But it seems that was a good thing, now that I've seen your jutsu. Instead of taking in the energy, it morphed into a new eye, with the same powers of my space jutsu. However, I am only able to perform one jutsu with this eye." Madara cocked his head to one side, his mask covering his wide grin of malice.

"I assure you, it is sufficient enough to keep you distracted…" Madara's eye morphed into a new pattern, like Kakashi's did. There were four circles, shaped so that it looked like a Venn diagram with four comparisons. In the middle was a black dot with spirals coming out of it, like Madara's mask. His eye started quivering uncontrollably, and time stopped. A large portal, blue and purple, appeared a few feet in back of him.

"This," Madara boomed menacingly, "is where you two will be trapped. For an eternity."

**Devin: Woohoo, accomplishment. Turns out I'm not that busy right now, but it's coming up, it's coming up… Or maybe I'll just write them all and then post them… you'll find out as soon as I post them :P.**

**Kakashi: I didn't talk much in this chapter…**

**Devin: Will you stop complaining? I gave you an awesome mangekyou!**

**Kakashi: Madara's was better.**

**Devin: Yeah but you don't even know what it's going to do.**

**Kakashi: I'm in your subconscious. OF course I know what it's going to do. It's-**

**Devin: SHUT UP NO SPOILERS. Anyway, rate, comment, whatever, I could care less, as long as you're reading it. No I'm joking, you don't even have to read it if you don't want to…**


	4. Into the darkness

**Devin: Holy Ra, fourth chapter? Unbelievable. I thought I would only make it up to two chapters until I gave up. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing.**

**Deidara: Hey hey hey! Deidara here, what's going on hn?**

**Devin: Oh. My. God. Deidara. Is. In. My. Fanfic. Best moment EVAR.**

**Deidara: Yeah, I'm awesome, you all love me. Cuz I am the BOMB. Literally. Hn.**

**Devin: Yeah… you're amazing! It sucked that you died…**

**Deidara: Wait WHAT HN?**

**Devin: …oh, nothing, nothing. Um… so you came for the disclaimer right?**

**Deidara: Yeah… I was getting to that… Devin does not own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Devin: Hey you didn't say "hn"!**

**Deidara: Hn?**

The portal whirled and flashed behind Madara. Occasional it would seem to shudder, as if the energy it contained was too much for it to hold. But then it would steady again, still as threatening as ever. Itachi glanced uncertainly at Kakashi, but Kakashi did not seem to be at all nervous. Instead he slammed his left fist into the ground, and the creatures in the room stirred. A serpent, 10 feet long and as thin as a pencil, slithered out of the shadows and in front of Kakashi and Itachi. It opened its mouth and hissed, and by doing so, shot a dozen razor-sharp needles at Madara. He leaped out of the way and the needles hit the blue and purple vortex, vanishing into it. Nothing happened. The snake shot forward and attacked Madara viciously, biting and snapping at him nonstop. Kakashi quickly followed up with his still active chidori, and Madara grabbed the snake and stabbed it with a kunai. Itachi's hands were a blur as he started making hand signs. Kakashi slammed the chidori into the place Madara was, but Madara flipped into the air. Quickly, Kakashi clasped his hands together and made fourteen hands signs while Madara was still in the air.

"Earth style, giant earth pillar!" he yelled, and a huge wall of stone shot out of the ground behind Madara. Madara hit the wall, and grunted in pain. But Itachi gave no chance to recover.

"Fire style, ten flaming dragons!" Itachi exclaimed, then put his hand to his mouth and blew out air. Ten dragons made up entirely of fire came out of his mouth by one and shot toward Madara at unbelievable speeds. Madara took off his mask and opened his other eye, which had the same design as the eye he used to open the portal. But instead of the spiral circling clockwise, the one on this eye circled counterclockwise. As soon as his eye opened, time slowed to a crawl. Everything froze. The dragons hung suspended in midair, Kakashi stood paralyzed, and Itachi was still holding his hand to his mouth.

"Ch…" Kakashi managed to say through his clenched teeth. Madara walked down the wall at a leisurely pace and back onto the ground.

"Hmm… I've never used that eye before." He said, sounding just a little interested in the power, "I must use it more often." But then, he gasped and collapsed. He clutched his eye, and screamed. Time returned to normal. Itachi dropped his arms, Kakashi fell forward, and the dragons blasted the stone pillar into dust. A moment of silence passed, where all three ninjas gasped for breath and the only sound was the billowing dust blanket filling the room. Then Madara stood.

"I've been fooling around enough. It's time for me to show you my true power," he said. Then his hands moved in a blur, forming hand signs.

"Demon style," said Madara, and Itachi and Kakashi exchanged glances, "Dark reincarnation!" 20 zombies, 20 ghouls, and 20 monsters rose out of the ground, cracking the floor. Each one went to fight one of the beasts that Kakashi had summoned earlier.

"Aegis style. Endless barrier." Said Madara, and now every creature inside the area Madara, Itachi, and Kakashi were now transported outside an invisible barrier, so that none of them could get in, but Kakashi and Itachi could not get out. Madara lowered his hands, and stared at Kakashi and Itachi. He charged forward, and Itachi and Kakashi rushed towards Madara.

"Mangekyou sharingan!" they all yelled at once. Madara was set on fire, and then transported into Kakashi's sharingan void. Kakashi and Itachi suddenly found themselves blocked by the portal, and tumbled in, unable to stop themselves.

"Fullmetal Alchemist," a voice echoed in the vortex. But Itachi and Kakashi were too busy to care, and they tumbled downwards into a bottomless pit of nothing.

**Devin: Hm… I don't know… I didn't like that chapter. Thought that there might be a little more you know?**

**Izzy: Hey, it was better than my action scenes.**

**Devin: Yeah, but you're way better at romance then me. I just thought maybe there should be more fighting…**

**Austin: How do you make up these names? I mean all the jutsus and stuff**

**Devin: I dunno, they sorta just come to me while I'm writing the story. Ugh I hate my chapters! They're so short… I bet everyone hates me.**

**Izzy and Austin: DON'T BE EMO.**

**Devin: Meh whatever it just means more chapters. Oh well, rate comment, blah blah blah**


	5. A Desert and Alchemists

**Devin: Congratz guys, the age of the busy has finally arrived.**

**Austin: And you're **_**happy**_** about that?**

**Devin: No, moron, it's sarcasm, duh.**

**Izzy: It had better be!**

**Devin: Sigh… Whatever. Just expect less updates and less stories to be written because busy for me usually means tons of writers block and no updates. Sorry for the inconvenience, and please enjoy the rest of your flight.**

_Thud!___Kakashi landed in a pile of dirt from a 10 foot drop.

"Ungh…" he moaned, but quickly realized he should complain later. He sat up quickly and tried to move away, but Itachi fell on top of him anyways, shoving his head into the ground for the second time in a row.

_I'm lucky I wear this mask… I didn't swallow any dirt, _he thought dully, and he gave up trying to stand, but gave a muffled grunt. Itachi rose slowly, and got off of Kakashi.

"Sorry," said Itachi, though he didn't sound sorry at all. Kakashi didn't waste any time on words, and instead scanned the area around them **(A/N as soon as his head was out of the ground…)**. It was a barren desert; the only sign of anything besides sand was the mound that they fell in. Finally, they heard a noise.

"Brother, I'm stuck!" Someone cried out in the distance. Itachi and Kakashi exchanged a glance. Slowly, they walked towards the general direction of the voice, using the dunes of sand to conceal them from view. As they reached the speaker, Kakashi looked around the side of the mound, revealing hardly any of his face. Two figures, one massive and one incredibly short, stood together in the landscape. The big one was covered in a teal blue suit of armor, and had sunk into the sand until it reached his waste.

"Well don't just stand there, get up!" commanded the short one. He had blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, and when Itachi looked closer, he realized that the boy had deep, golden eyes. _Strange…_ he thought to himself. Then he stopped musing as the boy clapped his hands together. Blue sparks fizzed and whizzed through the air around him and the metal man, and the two Konoha ninjas gawped in amazement. Suddenly, the ground rose underneath the metal man, and the sand sunk into a pit, and hardened into sandstone.

"Thanks, Ed," said the metal man.

"Anytime, Al," Ed responded, "now can we please get moving to the next town? I'm so thirsty right now I could drink up a lake…" Ed and Al started to argue and talk again, and Kakashi rose slowly, waving Itachi towards him.

"What do you think of them?" he muttered under his breath.

Itachi considered for a moment, and then responded, "Well, we have nowhere else to go, I say we follow them, at least for the time being. And besides, I want to find out what the weird trick with the sparks was. I've never seen anything like it!" Kakashi nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," he said decisively.

After three hours of trudging through the sand and tailing Edward and Al, they arrived at a small town. Kakashi and Itachi looked around, surprised.

"Well… it's no Konoha, but I suppose we could stay here for the night." said Itachi, frowning. But Kakashi just tapped his shoulder, and pointed towards an outdoor bar, filled with a bunch of big and burly guys, and Ed and Al. Itachi raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and went towards the stand casually. The radio on the counter was playing, and everyone went silent. The two ninjas couldn't make out anything, from their distance, but managed to hear the words "God" and "save". Itachi frowned again. His experiences with Hidan left him unsure about any form of god. They moved closer, but before they heard anything else, someone had accidently knocked the radio of the counter, and it smashed onto the rock floor. The bartender groaned.

"Hold on! Don't worry, I'll fix it," said Ed, rolling up his sleeves.

"Wait, brother, can I try this time?" asked Al. Ed shrugged, and pulled his sleeves back down.

"Sure, why not?" Al put a finger onto the ground and started rubbing a symbol. Kakashi was now very close, and could make out what it looked like. It was two circles, with three triangles within it. But before he could think about it anymore, Al had placed his hands on the ground, beside the symbol. Again came the blue shimmering sparks, and this time, the pieces of the damaged radio came together and snapped back into perfect condition. It crackled for a moment, and then started playing again. Again, the ninjas were dumbfounded.

"Do you think it's some kind of jutsu?" murmured Kakashi. Itachi shook his head.

"Not anything I've ever seen. Besides, this is a parallel dimension; I don't think they would know about chakra…" Itachi thought for a moment, and then a thought struck him. He put his hands together in the classic rat symbol, and tried to draw up chakra. Nothing happened. Kakashi glanced at him, bemused. For the second time in a row, Itachi shook his head.

"Chakra doesn't exist in this universe. We're stuck. Madara even got rid of our powers…" he said sadly. Kakashi blinked, and stared at Itachi. Then Ed started yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTIE? MIDGET? HALF-PINT? I'M STILL GROWING!" he screamed. Kakashi looked at him for a moment, and a grin. The word "alchemy" and "alchemists" had just popped up- the word that described what Ed and Al were, and the word that described what they did.

"I believe," started Kakashi, still smiling, "that we may have to learn _alchemy_."

**Devin: My apologies, fans. This chapter got out very late, I was away for awhile.**

**Fans: YOU PROCRASTINATED!**

**Devin: No, no, no, you see, I was away-**

**Austin: I'm pretty sure you were only away from the computer.**

**Devin: Fine. FINE. Don't believe me, but I have been busy with homework, overprotective parents who force me to do extra work, private lessons, rehearsals, and the essence of time itself, because my parents set up mandatory logoff. So technically, it ain't my fault. Kay, glad I got that out, rate, subscribe, comment, and please accept my apologies for this delayed chapter and all the ones that are defiantly going to come up…**

**Fans: NEVER!**


End file.
